Currently, electronic circuit modules by and large employ heat dissipation device, such as, fan, heat sink, air cooling system or the like, to dissipate heat generated therefrom. For compact electronic equipment, especially portable data storage devices, these heat dissipation solutions appear to be costly due to bulky size thereof. Nowadays, as the memory capacity or additional functions of portable data storage devices are all significantly upgraded, the heat dissipation problem arising from all components thereof in operation becomes inevitable. However, with reference to FIG. 1 in association with Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M314875, a heat dissipation device of a conventional portable data storage device is similar to that for a flash drive, in which a circuit board (1) is mounted between an upper case (2) and a lower case (3), and heat is dissipated through heat dissipation holes (4) formed on the lower case (3). However, such heat dissipation structure does not address an acceptable heat dissipation effect. Therefore, it is imperative for compact electronic equipment to tackle the heat dissipation problem. Besides, users are unable to gain extra fun and unusual experience when using the product.